Hybrid vehicles require both fossil fuel engines and electric drive units. HEV (High Energy Voltage) battery packages are required for operation of the electric drive units in hybrid vehicles. However, because the HEV battery packages are a relatively large size, their strategic placement is necessary to accommodate overall space utilization; functional requirements; installation feasibility; ergonomics; and durability, NVH and crash load effects on the supporting body structure. Accordingly, HEV battery packages have conventionally been located flat on the trunk floor of the vehicle or in an upright position behind the rear seat back.
It has been found that mounting of the HEV battery package in an upright position behind the rear seat back provides optimum benefits but is ergonomically difficult or impossible for loading of the package through the trunk for attachment to the rear seat back. Another drawback includes the added cost and weight for body reinforcements to accommodate the weight of the package.